Acting Crazy Like That
by keefu
Summary: Set after the Yuuta/Takahashi break up. Yuta/Shun.


**A/N: **Ahh I'm so glad you all liked the other fic. Here, have some more YutaShun. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Yuuta-kun," he started, looking up at Yuuta. He was wearing that bored expression on his face, as he pushed in a couple of coins into the vending machine. Yuuki wasn't around, surprisingly. He'd been hanging around (more like on) Yuuta a lot more since Takahashi.<p>

Yuuta looked at him, as if egging him to go on. Suddenly, he couldn't ask him why he agreed to go out with Takahashi.

"Takahashi-san seems really nice," he said, quickly changing it, giving Yuuta a smile. "Ah, I actually got to talk to her a few days ago. She was asking where you were. Oh, we actually got to talking about this book I just read. She's read it a couple of times, you see." He was rambling on. Forcing himself to. She really was nice. He couldn't not like her. Not that he actually had someone he really didn't like. He was just … maybe not too fond of her being around Yuuta so much.

_There's a word for that, you know._

He suddenly stopped rambling, looking down to the ground and playing with the button on his blazer. "Yuuta-kun. Why did you break up with Takahashi-san?"

Yuuta didn't respond. Shun didn't really expect him to. He didn't even answer them properly when they asked as a group. Shaking his head, he quickly looked back up at Yuuta with a smile. "Ah, but if you don't want to talk about it, then never mind! It's not like it's any of my business, anyway!"

"We just decided to call it off." That was all Yuuta said, sipping his box of juice as he watched Shun, handing him his own box. Huh, he didn't ask for this. Shun took it, though, giving Yuuta a quick thank you. That didn't really answer his question, though. Shun, however, acted as if it did, nodding at Yuuta with that strained smile on his face.

"Ah, that was it…" he said. "It's nice that you're still on good terms then. Too bad, I'm sure you're a great boyfriend. Especially when you give them these so suddenly." He gave a chuckle, smiling at Yuuta before he started sipping the drink. Somehow, he felt much more elated, even if Yuuta didn't exactly answer his question. Whatever, he was feeling better now.

And of course, just as he thought that, rain started to pour.

"Ahh! It's raining!" he exclaimed, looking up at the sky in despair. This was terrible. His brother took his umbrella earlier that day, but Shun didn't think it was going to rain. He had terrible luck.

Yuuta had stepped beside Shun, taking out his own umbrella.

"Did you bring an umbrella?"

Shun shook his head. "My brother took it."

"You really shouldn't let him do that again. Here, you can share mine."

"It's alright. I don't want to be a burden."

"It's fine, I'll take you home."

He looked all manners of surprised now. "Are you sure? It's pretty far…"

"It's alright."

"What about Yuuki-kun?"

"I'll tell him to go home without me. He'll understand."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"I am."

Shun looked at Yuuta, before giving him a grateful smile. "Alright. Thank you very much, Yuuta-kun."

Yuuta held out his umbrella for Shun to slip under it. He really couldn't stop smiling now. He was reminded of the one other time he and Yuuta shared an umbrella, the same one. Yuuta was accompanying him to his house at the time, too. And it was the day Yuuta held his hand, asking him what his type of guy was, during Chizuru's mixer. At the time, he only said he liked someone who was kind, but that wasn't everything. He didn't voice it out, but he was relaying it in his head.

_Someone mature, but can be funny, too. Someone who would listen to him, and keep him in line. Someone who would care for him, but be strict with him when he needed it. _

He didn't realize, at the time, how it described one person. The same person who was walking next to him, holding out an umbrella for the two of them. The same person he was pressed closely to, in order to avoid getting wet. The same person who was always by his side whenever he needed him.

Yeah, he was definitely very content right now.

"Did you know juice tastes different from a cup than from a can?"

"Ah! Really?"


End file.
